Fasteners for clothing include zippers, buttons, hook-and-eye fasteners, snap closures, and hook-and-loop fasteners. While these conventional fasteners are adequate for some applications, they have physical limitations that reduce their usefulness and applicability to some clothing and apparel. On the other hand, clothing without fasteners, for example pants with an elastic waistband, relies on the elasticity of the clothing but may sacrifice fit and durability as a result.